Mystery with the Egyptians
|previousepisode = Ahoy Scooby-Doo! |nextepisode = The Case of the Wild West }} Mystery with the Egyptians is the third episode of Scooby-Doo! When are You?. Premise The time machine zaps the gang to ancient Egypt where they meet King Tut and they must help him deal with a mummy that's trying to get back alive! Plot "Tut!" laughs Scooby. The gang is at Shaggy's house hanging out. Scooby and Shaggy have made their room Ancient Egypt themed. "You know," says Fred. "What do I know?" asks Shaggy. "I think Fred's thinking what I'm thinking and Velma's thinking we're thinking the same thought," says Daphne. "We need to meet King Tut!" says Velma. The gang all makes sure their watches are on. Then Shaggy sits down in front of his computer. He sits up and then turns to his pals. "Like, get ready!" says Shaggy. The gang all look at their watches. They vanish and appear in Egyptian times. "The name's Captain Rod," a young man says. He is standing on a boat. "Come and you can meet King Tut!" "Royal rood!" exclaims Scooby. "Royal food!" agrees Shaggy. "Shaggy just had to pick Egyptian times!" says Velma. "Yeah!" says Fred, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, two bandits grab Daphne and leave unnoticed. Soon, the boat is nearly stopped. "Where's Daphne?" asks Fred. "You've got to help us Tut!" says Velma. Captain Rod sighs and smiles. "Yes, I'm King Tut. I'm just trying to find somebody who will help me stop a mummy from coming back to life! He has bandit minions and everything!" Meanwhile, two bandits are entering a tomb holding a coffin. They put it down. "What are you doing?" a voice asks. "Master, we have brought a new sacrifice!" says one of the bandits. "Who is this sacrifice?" the voice asks. "It's a girl master, a young girl!" says one of the bandits. The camera zooms over to the coffin. The lid slides off and Daphne's eyes are peeking out of a hole. She's mummified! ... The boat stops and the gang and Tut hop off it. "Where is this mummy?" asks Fred. "Well, I could take you to it. Just don't get afraid if it says 'what's up' or something!" laughs Tut. "Like, not so funny," says Shaggy. Suddenly, they see bandits walking towards them and realize the gang and Tut are already far ahead of them. Shaggy and Scooby put on matching outfits. "Hey dude," says Shaggy. "Come to the pyramid, we must speak with the mummy," says one of the bandits. Scooby and Shaggy follow the bandits. Meanwhile, the gang and Tut see two people fighting. "Look Victor!" says a woman. "I don't care Alice!" says Victor. The two stomp off. "I wonder what that was about," says Velma. Soon, the gang is in the pyramid. "Look at that shaking coffin!" says Fred. He opens it and Daphne is inside. "Help me finish un-mummifying myself," says Daphne. Soon, the gang and Tut have stood up. Scooby and Shaggy run over to them. "We're being chased!" says Shaggy. Bandits run in and the chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the bandits. "Like, here's a snack!" says Shaggy. Shaggy hands the bandits cookies. They begin eating and Scooby and Shaggy run away. Then the bandits realize and chase after them. Fred and Tut are running away from the bandits. They escape pretty quickly. Daphne and Velma are running from the bandits. They kick them and step on them. Then the two run away and the chase scene ends. The bandits fall over and then the mummy walks up to the gang. Fred pushes the mummy over before it does anything. "Time to see who this mummy really is," says Velma. She rips off the mask to reveal Alice. "Alice!" exclaims Daphne. "Yes, you see I... never mind. All I'll say is I'm not from this time, I belong in 2018!" says Alice. "Then we'll take you there and you can go to jail!" says Shaggy. The gang grabs Alice and they vanish. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are eating lunch. "I've always wanted to live in a western!" says Shaggy. He looks at his watch and grins. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Mummy *Bandits Suspects Culprits Times/Locations *2018: **Shaggy's House *Egyptian Times: **Pyramid Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! When are You? - Volume 1: Time Travel